Interface panels are used in a variety of industries and applications for controlling various mechanical devices and software applications. Interface panels have buttons and other types of controls for receiving input from a user as well as LEDs for conveying information to a user. In certain applications, such as in an industrial power application, interface panels may be combined to form a larger control center.
The LEDs consume valuable space on the interface panel, however, which could be otherwise used for additional interface buttons and other types of controls. In addition, in applications where several interface panels are combined to form a larger control center, it may be difficult to distinguish a message being communicated via a first interface panel from a message being communicated via a second interface panel.